Memories
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Kenangan terindah di masa lalu takkan pernah bisa hilang begitu saja dari hati dan ingatan. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk kembali menemukan kenangan indah itu. JOY Couple Story/Genderswitch/Chap 3 UPDATE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter Prolog

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon._

_Warning! Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, -newbie- author, dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH n' DON'T BE SIDERS!_

_._

_(Song Title : Memories by Super Junior)_

_._

_Kriiinggg~ Kriiinggg~_

_Kriiinggg~ Kriiinggg~_

Telepon dirumah megah itu masih terus berbunyi, nampak si penelepon tak sabar panggilannya ingin segera terjawab.

Tuk

Sebuah tangan mungil milik seorang yeoja merayap diantara gagang pesawat telepon, dengan susah payah akhirnya gagang tersebut sampai ditelinganya.

"_Yeobeoseyeo_?"

"_Hyung_?"

**DEG**

"_Nn-ne?" yeoja_ itu menegang mendengar seruan si penelepon, bukan karena dengan lantangnya memanggil 'Hyung' pada _yeoja_ tulen sepertinya, tapi lebih pada suara yang begitu _familiar_ ditelinganya dari seberang sana.

"Eh? Apa aku salah sambung?" Si pelepon juga tampak heran ketika panggilannya dijawab oleh suara perempuan, bukan suara _namja _yang ia panggil 'Hyung'. "Benar, ini kediaman Choi Siwon?"

"_Nn-ne, jeoseonghamnida."_

"Apa dia ada dirumah?"

"Siwon-sshisedang keluar. Kenapa anda tidak menghubungi ke-_handphone_-nya?"

"_Geuraeyeo?_ _Handphone_-nya tak aktif, jadi aku menghubungi nomor rumahnya. Tapi, apa kau tahu kemana ia pergi?"

"Eung~ _mollasseo_…tapi jika nanti ia pulang, akan aku sampaikan. Maaf dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Ch- Ah, bilang saja 'GaemGyu' menghubunginya."

"GaemGyu? Apa si penyanyi _ballad_ terkenal itu?"

"_E-eoh? Yy-ye_… apa kau mengenalku?"

"_Jjinjayeo?_ Ah, tentu saja! _Omona_~ aku _fangirl_-mu, aku tak menyangka kau akan menelepon kerumahku." Seru si _yeoja _dengan senyum amat manis, senyum yang telah lama hilang dari bibir _pinkish_-nya.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang, "Maaf nona, tapi aku bermaksud menghubungi _Hyung_-ku."

"Yeah, benar juga. Hahhh~ kau merusak _mood_-ku. Eh, apa yang kau maksud _Hyung_-'ku' itu Siwon-sshi?"

"Tentu saja." Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang lain dari seberang telepon sana, " Ah, _mianhaeyeo_, lain kali kita berbincang lagi saat aku senggang. Kalau perlu aku akan main kerumahmu OK! Sampai nanti."

Pippp

_Yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat seseorang yang bernama 'GaemGyu' itu memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Tapi tak lama seulas senyum tipis kembali tergambar dibibir _pinkis-_nya.

"Pantas aku _familiar_ dengan suaranya, ternyata dia idolaku."

.

"_Nuguya_?" Suara _baritone_ itu menginterupsi lamunannya, ia mendongak dengan pandangannya yang lurus dan kosong, padahal jelas-jelas suara itu berasal dari arah sampingnya. "Siapa idolamu?"

"_Eopsseoyeo_." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian berjalan tertatih dengan tongkat 'keramat'-nya, meninggalkan _namja_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**Grepp**

Tangan kekar itu menghalau langkah si _yeoja_. "Kenapa kau selau menghindariku Choi Sungmin?"

"Hentikan memnggilku dengan marga itu, margaku Lee!"

"Itu dulu, sebelum kau menikah denganku."

"Cih! Aku tak pernah menginginkannya tuan Choi yang terhormat."

Dengan kasar ia menghentakkan legan kekar yang telah mengendur itu di pergelangan tangannya, lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama setiap harinya keluar dari mulut itu.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan studio musik yang terdapat digedung tingkat 5 itu, seorang _namja _berparas tampan duduk termenung sedari tadi. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal lewat telepon rumah kakak-nya. Tapi, siapa dia? Istrinyakah? Tapi, kenapa dia memanggil _Hyung_-nya dengan sebutan_ formal_? Dan, mana mungkin ia tak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Bukankah Choi Siwon adalah kakak kandungnya?

"Apa itu alasannya dia tak memperbolehkanku main kerumahnya? Karena ia menyembunyikan _yeoja?_"

Ia terkekeh sendiri dengan praduganya, mungkinkah Choi Siwon menyembunyikan seorang _yeoja _dirumahnya? Entahlah, mungkin nanti akan ia tanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah sekarang giliranmu."

"_Ne!_"

.

.

.

"Siwon _Hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem, matanya sibuk menelurusi tiap barisan kata yang tercetak di harian surat kabar. "Aku kemarin menelepon kerumahmu."

**DEG**

Seketika Siwon mendongak dan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Nafasnya memburu, membuat orang dihadapannya mentatap heran.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah menghubungi telepon rumahku lagi." Desisnya tak kalah tajam.

"_Wae—"_

Siwon berlalu sebelum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun lebih jauh. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan sosok _yeoja_ yang berada dirumah sang _Hyung._

'Memang siapa yeoja itu?'

.

.

.

Disebuah taman dipusat kota, seorang _yeoja_ dengan tongkat 'keramat'-nya berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah bangku yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama seseorang yang amat dicintainya dulu. Seakan hilang ditelan bumi ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian mengenaskan yang mereka alami bersama.

"_Bogoshippoyeo_." Lirihnya dengan airmata yang terus membanjiri pipi_ chubby_-nya.

.

"Hey nona, sedang apa kau disana? Menyingkirlah!"

Ia terkejut mendengar suara lantang itu. Jelas saja, suara itu memakai pengeras suara. Selain itu, ada suara lain yang berbisik-bisik disekitarnya. Dengan panik, ia melirik tak tentu arah membuat sebagian orang yang menyaksikan merasa kesal. Namun sebagian lagi merasa iba saat melihat tatapan kosong dari manik indah itu dan tongkat yang tak lepas dari tangan mungilnya, ternyata _yeoja_ manis itu buta.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang _namja _berkulit putih pucat berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak kencang itu, yang pasti keduanya sama-sama memegang bagian dada mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ saya bawa ff baru~ #yg lama aja belum kelar *digetok reader*

Terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Snow White", tapi jalan ceritanya murni hasil pemikiran otak cetek saya.

Dan ini masih prolog, makanya pendek…mau liat respon-nya dulu hehe xD

Kalau berkenan, silahkan di-klik kotak review-nya?

Gomawo^^ *bow*


	2. Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon._

_Warning! Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, gajeness, dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH n' DON'T BE SIDERS!_

_._

_(Song Title : Memories by Super Junior)_

_._

_^^enJOY reading^^_

_._

_Terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Snow Angel"_

.

Chapter 1

.

Sekumpilan manusia berkumpul ditaman pusat kota Seoul. Berita tentang pembuatan _Music Video_ ditempat itu telah tersebar luas dikalangan para pengunjungnya. Tua muda pun tak terlewatkan ingin menyaksikan pembuatan _Music Video _untuk artis ballad yang sedang naik daun itu. Cho Kyuhyun, itulah nama aslinya. Seperti arti-artis pada umumnya, ia juga mempunyai nama tenar tersendiri, orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama "GaemGyu".

Memang tak ada hubungannya dengan _image _seorang penyanyi _ballad _dikenal dengan nama GaemGyu. Namun karena pribadinya yang sangat mencintai _game_, hingga menyebut dirinya sebagai _Raja Game_. Maka ia tak mempermasalahkan jika orang lain memanggilnya GaemGyu, bahkan sampai dijadikan nama tenarnya. Itu suatu kebanggaan sendiri untuknya.

Sebuah _audi sport _biru berhenti diantara puluhan manusia yang sedang berkumpul tersebut. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, nampaklah sosok rupawan yang sedang menjadi buah bibir saat ini. Ia melangkah dengan tenang melewati puluhan manusia tersebut dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa tak ada pengawalan ketat untuknya? Itulah Cho Kyuhyun, sosok tampan yang membuat siapa saja terpesona dengan senyum menawannya. Membuat siapa saja tak rela melenyapkan semua itu dari wajahnya hanya karena mereka mengusiknya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan kearah sang sutradara yang sedang berbincang dengan manager-nya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sutradara tersebut berteriak marah memakai pengeras suaranya. Alisnya berkerut kala melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang terlihat kebingungan ditengah-tengah lokasi _syuting_ pembuatan_ Music Video_-nya. Dengan ringan ia membelokkan langkah kakinya kearah_ yeoja_ tersebut, matanya menyipit ketika semakin dekat dengan _yeoja _berparas manistersebut. Kemudian tatapannya berubah nanar, hingga saat hanya berjarak satu meter ia merasakan dadanya berdetak kencang tak terkendali.

Dengan _refleks_ Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seraya memegang bagian dadanya, dilihatnya _yeoja _mungil dihadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari, ternyata _yeoja _manis itu tak bisa melihat, terbukti dari pandangannya yang kosong tanpa cahaya. Namun seakan terhipnotis, Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari manik hitam tanpa cahaya tersebut. Ia terus tenggelam, hingga suara "CUT" dari sang sutradara mengembalikannya kealam kesadaran.

"_Great! _Aku suka ini, sangat _natural! Perfect_!"

Kyuhyun menatap heran sang sutradara yang berseru senang. Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah saat Kyuhyun malah tenggelam kadalam mata _foxy_ itu?

"Agasshi, anda tak apa? maaf aku terlalu lama."

"_Gg-gwaenchanayeo _Kim_ Ahjusshi._"

**DEG**

Suaranya…

"_Jeosonghamnida_…Tuan, saya meninggalkan nona muda untuk membeli eskrim favoritnya dulu tadi."

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar saat melihat orang yang dipanggil 'Kim Ahjussi' oleh _yeoja_ manis itu membungkuk meminta maaf padanya. Seulas senyum mengerti ia tampilkan, namun tak satu patah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Saya permisi dulu Tuan. Sekali lagi maaf, terimakasih."

.

_Memories_

.

"Nona, anda tak apa-apa?"

Kim _Ahjussi_ bertanya khawatir pada majikannya yang hanya diam melamun sedari tadi. "Eskrimmu meleleh Nona Sungmin."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sungmin malah menanggapi dengan pertanyaan ambigu-nya. Membuat Kim Ahjussi mengerutkan alis bingung. "Ditaman tadi." Tambah Sungmin dengan suara datarnya, ia masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantung yang masih terus berdetak kencang. Kim _Ahjussi _mengangguk mengerti sebelum menjawab.

"Tadi sedang ada _syuting Music Video _untuk GaemGyu-sshi Nona, maaf aku tak tahu, jadi aku membawamu kesana seperti biasa."

Penjelasan Kim _Ahjussi _membuat Sungmin menegang, "_Mworago? GaemGyu_?"

"_Ne,_ GaemGyu. Si penyanyi _ballad_ yang sedang naik daun. Aku pernah mendengar lagunya Nona, ternyata memang enak didengar. Pantas saja ia sangat _booming _akhir-akhir ini."

Sungmin tak menyahut, ia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kim _Ahjussi._ Senyum tipis, namun teramat manis dan begitu berarti hanya dengan mendengar tentang GaemGyu. Kim _Ahjussi _tak tahu jika Sungmin adalah salah satu _fangirl_ seorang GaemGyu.

.

_Memories_

_._

"_MWO?"_

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya ketika sang sutradara mengatakan bahwa ia merekam semua kejadian saat Kyuhyun berjalan hingga berhenti dihadapan gadis buta tadi. Kyuhyun tak menyangkal itu adalah hal alami yang dilakukannya, namun ia tak habis pikir saat sutradaranya mengatakan akan membuat rekaman itu menjadi potongan dari_ Music Video_-nya.

"Aku tidak setuju." Penolakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, membuat dua orang disana –sutradara dan managernya- menatap heran.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak setuju?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa…lagipula, bukankah kau tak akan menghadirkan model wanita di MV-ku?"

"Itu karena aku trauma saat kau gagal melakukan _chemistry_ dengan model yang bahkan sangat pintar membangun _chemistry_ dengan lawan mainnya. Tapi ini, ini _natural_ Kyuhyun-ah, aku yakin _Hyung_-mu juga pasti setuju."

Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti pada sutradara itu, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan _natural, Hyung_?"

Sang sutradara saling berpandangan dengan manager dihadapannya. Kemudian kembali menjelaskan, "Kau ada _chemistry _tersendiri dengan _yeoja_ itu."

"_Mwo?_ Heh, yang benar saja!"

"_Yak_! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Sang manager yang sedari dari hanya diam berteriak marah saat Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja.

_._

_Memories_

.

Mansion besar milik Choi Siwon, putra tunggal pemilik _Hyundai Corporation_. Terlihat megah dari luar, namun didalamnya seperti tak ada sedikitpun kehidupan. Siwon melangkah gagah didampingi asisten pribadinya menuju lantai dua. Namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan untuk melihat keadaan sang istri dikamarnya.

Memang walaupun sudah berstatus suami-istri sejak lima tahun yang lalu mereka tak pernah tidur satu kamar, Sungmin –sang istri- selalu menolaknya. Kenyataan yang pahit memang, namun Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurutinya asal Sungmin tak pergi dari hidupnya.

Dibukanya pintu bergaya_ Eropa_ tersebut, nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna pink disana. Siwon memberi isyarat pada asistennya untuk meninggalkannya diruangan itu, seorang _yeoja _tengah tidur meringkuk diatas ranjang _king siz_e –yang juga- berwarna pink ditengah-tengahnya. Mengamati wajah damai –yang tengah tertidur pulas- itu adalah kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malam saat pulang bekerja. Raut manis yang membuat ia tersenyum tulus, berbeda dengan raut yang selalu memberinya tatapan dingin disaat sosok itu sadar.

Siwon sadar betul itu semua karenanya, namun jika mengingat hal itu, justru tak membuat ia merasa bersalah. Hanya rasa puas yang membuat semakin merasa menang. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia seperti merasakan ketakutan, tentang _yeoja_ manis yang amat dicintainya. Ketakutan yang teramat besar hingga nyaris membuatnya semakin tak waras.

"Tak akan lagi."

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

.

Gimana? Masih berminat buat baca ff 'gaje' ini?

Chap ini masih pendek, soalnya saya pngen update cepet n' ini juga nyempetin disela2 kesibukan nyiapin "acara nikahan"…mohon do'anya juga cingudeul~ xD

Next chap kayaknya masih lama, jadi jangan terlalu berharap saya update kilat ya? *emang siapa juga?* :D

.

Big thank's to :

Park Min Rin || lovegood cherry || dessykyumin || Joyer Quint || lee junmin || hyuknie || I am E. L. F and JOYer || kms || KMS kyuminshipper || Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki || Guest || Zhang Ary.

.

Tentang marga Siwon sama Kyuhyun yang beda, ntar kejawab kok seiring berjalannya waktu *plakk* cerita maksudnya xD

Oh iya, di-chap kemarin saya nyebutin "Snow White" kan? Lupa, padahal mah "Snow Angel" hehehe xD

Okay, tanggapan untuk chap ini, mohon review-nya… ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon._

_Warning! Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, gajeness, dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH n' DON'T BE SIDERS!_

_._

_(Song Title : Memories by Super Junior)_

_._

_^^enJOY reading^^_

_._

_Terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Snow Angel"_

.

Apartemen yang terletak dilantai 11, dengan nomor 1307 itu didominasi oleh warna biru langit -warna _favorit_ sang pemilik. Cho Kyuhyun namanya, seorang penyanyi _ballad _berusia 25tahun, berperawakan tinggi dan berparas tampan dengan kulit pucat dan mata _obsidian _yang bersinar tajam. Yang tengah melambung dikancah hiburan akhir-akhir ini dan terkenal dengan nama 'unik' yang diambil dari _hobby_-nya bermain _game_, "GaemGyu".

**Brukkk**

Kyuhyun membanting tubuh kurus serta lelahnya diatas ranjang _king size_-nya, matanya menerawang membayangkan pertemuannya tadi dengan gadis buta yang tak dikenalnya. Namun entah mengapa ia seperti telah mengenal lama sosok manis itu. Wajah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sepertinya telah lama menghilang dari pikirannya. Tapi siapa?

Belum lagi mendengar penjelasan sutradara Jung mengatakan jika ia mempunyai _chemistry_ tersendiri dengan _yeoja _itu, padahal sebelumnya ia gagal melakukan hal itu dengan model yang lebih berbakat.

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun terpekik merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit kala otaknya yang -katanya- _jenius_ dipaksa mengingat tentang seorang _yeoja _yang bahkan baru ia temui satu kali itu.

"_Gg-gwaenchanayeo Kim Ahjusshi._"

**DEG**

Suara itu…mengingatkannya akan suara dari sosok yang pernah berbicara dengannya melalui telepon rumah _Hyung_-nya. Mungkinkah…?

"Ck! Tidak mungkin…"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal akan pemikirannya seraya membenamkan wajah tampannya dibawah bantal bersarung putih miliknya. Berharap bayangan tentang _yeoja _manis buta itu hilang seketika dari kepalanya.

Dan segera saja dengkuran halus itu terdengar, mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak melakukan adegan apapun hari ini, selain adegan -tak sengaja- yang dilakukannya bersama _yeoja _manis buta ditaman siang tadi.

_._

_Memories_

_._

Pagi hari kembali datang, memaksa setiap orang untuk melakukan _aktifitas-_nya hari ini. Tak terkecuali untuk namja rupawan, sang kepala keluarga di mansion yang bergaya _Eropa_ tersebut. Berbeda dengan kepala keluarga lainnya, keperluan Choi Siwon akan diurusi oleh asisten pribadi dan pelayannya di mansion besar tersebut. Mengingat kondisi Sungmin yang mempunyai –sedikit- kekurangan, membuatnya harus rela tak diurusi oleh istri manisnya itu.

Dengan setelan rapinya, Siwon melangkah pasti menuju ruang makan. Seperti biasa, tak ada sang istri yang seharusnya menemani sang suami untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Sungmin lebih memilih memakan sarapannya didalam kamar, sendirian.

Ada alasan kuat mengapa Sungmin tak –sudi- mengurusi sang suami, bahkan Sungmin enggan untuk sekedar mengganti marganya dan tidur dengan suaminya tersebut.

Karena Sungmin tak mencintai Siwon.

Itulah alasan utamanya. Pernikahan yang terjalin selama lima tahun hanya berlandaskan pasrah dan keterpaksaan dari pihak Sungmin. Ia terpaksa menikah dengan putra tunggal keluarga Choi, selaku pemilik saham tertinggi diperusahaan sang ayah. Jika tidak, mungkin perusahaan sang ayah tak akan terselamatkan dari dunia bisnis. Ia hidup sebatang kara semenjak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya dan membuat ia kehilangan kekasihnya –yang bahkan tak tahu apakah masih hidup atau tidak- serta membuatnya harus kehilangan indera penglihatannya.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Hari itu adalah hari kepulangan Tuan Lee Youngwoon dan Lee Teuk dari perjalanan bisnisya di Jepang. Lee Sungmin dan sang kekasih –yang berstatus sebagai supir pribadinya- berencana menjemput orangtuanya tersebut._

"_Kui Xian, apa kita akan memberitahu appa dan eomma?"_

"_Entahlah chagi, aku belum siap."_

_Sungmin merenggut tak suka dengan jawaban Kui Xian –kekasihnya. Emlihat itu Kui Xian tersenyum dan segera menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin._

"_percayalah, suatu saat aku akan memberitahu orangtuamu. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku masih butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku jika dipecat dari pekerjaan ini."_

"_Yak! Bicara apa kau? Appa dan eomma tak akan seperti itu."_

_Kui Xian semakin terkekeh geli mendengar nada manja Sungmin, "Ne chagiya, arrasseo."_

_Kemudian keduanya saling tersenyum manis menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta dari masing-masing untuk pasangannya._

_._

_Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam, akhirnya Sungmin dan Kui Xian sampai di Incheon Internasional Airport. Sungmin dengan semangat melambaikan tangan ketika melihat siluet dua orang paruh baya yang amat berarti dihidupnya. Taun dan Nyonya Lee pun membalas lambaian sang putri tunggal dengan tak kalah semangatnya. Bagimanapun mereka telah meninggalkan Sungmin selama hampir dua tahun, tak terbayangkan betapa bahagianya mereka setelah akhirnya bisa melepas rindu._

_Namun senyuman dari sang kepala keluarga memudar stelah melihat dua tangan yang terpaut dihadapannya. Dan segera terlepas saat putrinya berhambur kepelukan hangat sang ibu, kemudian sang pemuda dihadapannya hanya bisa membungkuk canggung._

"_Appa!" Lengkingan itu sukses membuyarkannya disertai pelukan manja sang putri di dada bidangnya. "Bogoshippo~"_

"_E-eoh…nado chagiya."_

_._

_Selama perjalanan menuju mansion besar Lee, hanya diwarnai oleh celotehan Sungmin dan ibunya. Sementara dua orang namja berbeda usia dan status social sama-sama diliputi keheningan. Sang supir memilih diam karena rasa canggung dan takutnya, sementara Tuan Lee terlihat menahan emosi dari sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya._

"_Appa, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian."_

_Tuan Lee menatap dingin putrinya, membuat Nyonya Lee mengerutkan alis bingung. Ada apa dengan suaminya?_

_Sementara sang supir -Kui Xian- merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, berharap Sungmin tak melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan membahayakan mereka berdua. Kui Xian tahu betul resikonya, pekerjaan dan diri Sungmin sendiri jadi taruhan._

_Akibat ketidak fokusannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa mobil yang didepannya berhenti mendadak. Membuat ia membanting setir kearah kanannya, dan mobil yang dikemudikannya oleng sebelum kemudian masuk jurang yang dalam. Dan akhirnya, kecelakaan itupun terjadi._

"_Appa, eomma, Kui—Xian…"_

_._

_Flashback end_

.

"_ANDWAE!"_

Kyuhyun tesentak dari mimpi yang baru saja datang dialam bawah sadarnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dipelipisnya, nafasnya terengah seperti selesai berlari _marathon_ saja.

.

**Disebuah taman yang begitu Kyuhyun kenal terlihat seorang **_**yeoja **_**manis yang memeluk tubuh mengilnya seraya membenamkan wajah diantara lututnya. Ini bukan musim dingin, mengapa tubuh itu bergetar seperti menahan dingin? Namun saat berjarak lebih dekat, ia tak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah itu, membuat ia semakin dirundung rasa penasaran.**

**Matanya terbelalak saat seorang **_**namja**_** yang parasnya sama persis dengannya mendekati **_**yeoja**_** tersebut? Siapakah dia?**

"_**Uljima**_**." Bahkan suara itu sama persis dengan suaranya. Dengan lembut tangan kekar itu mengangkat wajah **_**yeoja**_**-nya dan menghapus aliran bening dipipi **_**chubby**_** itu. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun bisa melihat wajah **_**yeoja**_** itu. Seolah wajah itu disamarkan dan Kyuhyun tak boleh melihatnya, bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar suara dari **_**yeoja **_**yang kini tengah berada didalam dekapan hangat **_**replica**_** dirinya.**

**Namun semakin lama banyangan dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan mesra tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.**

**Dan taman indah itu, adalah taman tempat ia melakukan adegan penuh debaran dengan **_**yeoja**_** buta namun terlalu manis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Haha~ gaje ya? Emang… wkwkwkwk

Pendek pula. Yah mohon diterima saja, beginilah kalo harus update kilat. Gak bisa mempersembahkan yang lebih baik dari ini.

Sekali lagi, ini saya sempetin disela2 kesibukan saya mempersiapkan hari pernikahan saya, tmen2 juga pada komplen, lagi sibuk gini masi smpet2nya bikin ff? haha~ abis tangannya gatel bgt sih pngen nulis.

Nah, untuk sminggu kdepan, saya bner2 brhenti dlu..kalo ada yg masih mau nunggu, mohon ditunggu aja ya?!

Gomawo buat yang uda review di chap kmaren, ini balasan buat kalian…

Hyuknie : berasa lagunya agnes.. "teruskanlah, teruskalah..kau begitu.." haha =D

Adindapranata : udah dilanjut^^

Park Min Rin : *tutup muka* itu murni typo chagi, soalnya cuman skali dieditnya..tapi uda saya perbaiki kok xD

Dessykyumin : sampe sini masi bingung? *makin bingung* xD

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : iya ih, aku juga mau! :3

Jouley. Peetz : ini uda dilanjut cingu^^

Kyuntaanyahoo. Com : bukan snow white chagi, snow angel..hihi ikutan typo xD

KMS kyuminshiper : ini uda panjang belum cingu?

YaYa AYa : iya nih, Siwon nakal! *cubit pipi Siwon* xD

CkhLsm : gomawo chagi…ini uda kilat kan? *kedip kedip*

Guest : alurnya terlalu berbelit ya? :3

Lovegood cherry : gwaenchana cingu, emang pendek..ini uda panjang belum?

Cho nichi : iya cingu, saya kan cuman terinspirasi aja..lagipula saya ngambil dari anti-klimaksnya kok nggak dari awalnya, dan sebenernya saya juga lupa sama cerita aslinya itu hihihi xD

Suju. Kyu : ini uda dilanjut.

.

Buat yang gak kesebut yang review dichap 1, maaf bgt ya, disini aja..thanks for : "angela. Kirari, nurichan4, amalia" : ini uda dilanjut cingu, semoga dinikmati(?)^^

.

See you in next chap!

Boleh minta review buat chap ini?

.

Sign,

QMingKyutez137^^


	4. Chapter 3

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon._

_Warning! Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, gajeness, dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_Terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Snow Angel"_

_._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH n' DON'T BE SIDERS!_

_._

_(Music: Memories by Super Junior)_

_._

_^^enJOY reading^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Previous_

_._

"_Uljima." Bahkan suara itu sama persis dengan suaranya. Dengan lembut tangan kekar itu mengangkat wajah yeoja-nya dan menghapus aliran bening dipipi chubby itu. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu. Seolah wajah itu disamarkan dan Kyuhyun tak boleh melihatnya, bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar suara dari yeoja yang kini tengah berada didalam dekapan hangat replica dirinya._

_Namun semakin lama banyangan dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan mesra tersebut hilang dari pandangannya._

_Dan taman indah itu, adalah taman tempat ia melakukan adegan penuh debaran dengan yeoja buta namun terlalu manis._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3**_

_._

.

.

Disebuah ruangan paling besar diantara ruangan lainnya dalam gedung pencakar langit itu, seorang Presdir muda tengah fokus membubuhi tanda tangannya dibeberapa dokumen yang diserahkan sekretarisnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Disela kegiatannya ia masih setia memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, yang jauh berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik. Hingga sampailah ia pada dokumen terakhirnya, kemudian ia mendongak kearah asistennya mengisyaratkan sesuatu melalui tatapan matanya.

Seakan mengerti, sang asisten segera membuka _note_ kecil yang selalu dibawanya, "Tepat pukul sepuluh nanti anda ada pertemuan bersama Manager dari Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin. Beliau akan membicarakan tentang—"

"_Arrasseo_."

Sang asisten seketika terdiam setelah mendapat selaan dari Tuannya. Ya, isyarat yang diberikan presdir muda itu adalah pertanyaan tentang jadwalnya hari ini. Namun bila ia tahu, kenapa harus bertanya? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran dari asistennya itu.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, sang asisten dan sang sekretaris segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Sang presdir menginterupsi dan melontarkan pesannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku hingga dua jam kedepan."

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti dan menjawab dengan kalimat "Baik, Presdir." secara bersamaan, kemudian membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang begitu dipenuhi aura dingin itu.

.

.

Sepeninggal dua orang bawahannya, Choi Siwon—sang Presdir—yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu dingin dimata orang lain. Kini memperlihatkan raut lain diwajahnya, seperti perasaan kalut yang hanya bisa dirasakannya seorang diri. Perlahan tangannya menelusuri meja kerjanya, kemudian membuka laci dibawahnya.

Ditatapnya sebuah benda mungil ditangannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengabur, setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Choi Siwon yang angkuh, mempunyai sisi rapuhnya sendiri. Setiap ia memperhatikan benda itu, perasaan bercampur aduk mendominasi hati nuraninya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan tindakkan itu hanya karena sebuah alasan bernama "cinta"?

Ya, cinta. Hal itulah yang membuat diri seorang Choi Siwon menjadi 'sedikit' tak waras.

Ingatannya membawa ia pada kenangan-kenangan pahit bercampur dengan kenangan manis lainnya yang tak hilang pernah bisa lupakan begitu saja.

.

.

Flashback

.

Siwon kecil yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun, mendapatkan kado _special _dihari ulang tahunnya saat itu. Seorang bayi mungil berjenis kelamin _namja_ yang tak kalah tampan darinya dilahirkan oleh Nyonya Choi. Marcus Choi namanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sengaja tak memberi nama Korea pada anak bungsunya, entah apa alasannya.

Siwon kecil begitu bahagia menerima kehadiran sang adik, karena ia tak akan merasa kesepian lagi saat orangtuanya meninggalkannya untuk pejalanan bisnis mereka. Siwon amat menyayangi adiknya itu, karena rasa sayangnya itulah disuatu malam Siwon rela tidak tidur untuk membuat sesuatu, yang akan menjadi _symbol _persaudaraan mereka. Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja membeli barang mahal untuk mereka berdua, seperti barang-barang sebelumnya yang dibelikan orangtuanya. Karena setelah memiliki adik, ia selalu mendapatkan _double_ paket yang dikirimkan untuknya dan sang adik yang masih berusia 3 tahun saat itu.

Dua buah salib kembar dengan warna berbeda, hitam dan putih selesai dibuat oleh Siwon saat menjelang pagi. Benda itu begitu mungil dan Siwon memberi lubang diatasnya untuk memasukkan sebuah tali, hingga benda itu tak akan pernah hilang karena tergantung rapi dileher mereka masing-masing sesuai warna dasar favorit mereka, putih untuk Siwon dan hitam untuk Kyuhyun.

.

Siang itu dimusim dingin. Cuaca sedang tidak stabil, dengan berbekal mantel _extra_ tebal Siwon yang masih berumur 10 tahun mengajak sang adik yang terpaut usia 5 tahun dibawahnya untuk bemain salju disekitar halaman rumah mereka. Ketika tawa riang menghiasi bibir keduanya dengan tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Siwon selaku yang lebih dewasa segera mendekap sang adik dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari angin tersebut. Namun seperti mengikuti, angin itu terus saja mengampiri tubuh Siwon dan sang adik.

"Marcus, pegang erat tanganku!

"_Hyung~~~"_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon membawa langkah kakinya yang terasa berat untuk segera menggapai pintu besar rumah itu sambil terus memegang erat tangan Marcus. Siwon tersenyum lega saat akhirnya tinggal dua meter lagi mereka mencapai pintu. Namun takdir berkata lain, saat Siwon tengah berusaha membuka pintu, pegangan tangannya dengan Marcus melonggar. Dan yang terakhir ia dengar, suara jeritan pilu Marcus memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

Ketika diusianya yang kelima belas tahun, Siwon bersama orangtuanya berkunjung ke salah satu panti asuhan yang terletak dilereng gunung. Bermaksud untuk mengembalikan keceriaan seorang Choi Siwon dari keterpurukannya setelah kehilangan adik satu-satunya.

Siwon yang memang sudah terlanjur terpuruk tak begitu antusias, ia hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri saja disekitar taman yang terbilang luas disekitar panti asuhan itu. Saat sedang asik menikmati kesendiriannya, Siwon mendengar langkah kaki dan satu suara lembut yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Puss…puss…kelinci manis, dimana kau?"

"Puss…puss—"

Berjalan dengan cara menunduk guna mencari sesuatu membuat tubuh mungil itu tak sengaja menabrak dada bidang dihadapannya, seorang gadis bermata _foxy _memasang ekpresi bersalah dengan amat manis. Membuat Choi Siwon yang semula berwajah datar, seketika tersenyum tulus dan _refleks_ mengusap gemas mahkota hitam si gadis manis.

"_Prince_…" Gumam gadis manis itu seraya tersenyum cerah menampakkan gigi kelincinya, membuat Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"Minnie-ah! Aku menemukan kelincinya."

Namun senyum menawan dari bibir joker seorang Choi Siwon menghilang begitu saja saat mendengar satu suara dengan lantangnya mengusik kebersamaannya dengan si gadis manis.

"_Annyeong, prince_!"

Ia hanya bisa mendengus sebal kala gadis itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, namun tak lama kemudian senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Minnie…"

.

.

"Siwon-ah, _appa_ ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putri teman _appa._"

Tuan Choi bersama sang istri menjelaskan perihal keinginan mereka pada putra tunggalnya malam itu.

Namun Siwon tampak tak setuju dengan hal itu, "Ayolah _appa,_ aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa mencari sendiri untuk dijadikan istri."

"Kami tahu, tapi _eomma _yakin kau takkan menolak untuk _yeoja_ yang satu ini." Ucapan yakin dari sang _eomma _membuat Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah atas keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Disebuah restoran Jepang keluarga Choi menunggu kedatangan keluarga 'calon besan' yang masih dalam perjalanan.

"Selamat malam Tuan Choi, maaf kami terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa Youngwoon-ah. Dan apa panggilan itu? Ayolah, kita akan segera menjadi besan, kau masih saja berbicara formal denganku."

"_Jeoseonghamnida_, saya belum terbiasa."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Tuan Choi Hangeng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kabar Youngwoon-ssi, Eeteuk-ssi, ayo silakan duduk." Ujar Nyonya Choi Heechul ramah, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada gadis cantik yang diam menunduk disisi sang ibu. "Jadi ini yang bernama Sungminnie."

Gadis cantik yang disebutkan namanya refleks mendongak menatap _yeoja _paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya, membuat ia membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah manisnya. "_Ne_, Lee Sungmin _imnida._" Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri seraya berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Ahh cantik sekali…iya kan, Siwonnie?"

"…"

"Siwon—"

Ucapan Heechul terputus saat mendapati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan anak semata wayangnya kala melihat gadis cantik dihadapannya. Senyum penuh arti segera ia tampilkan, kemudian berdehem keras tepat ditelinga Siwon guna mengembalikan sang anak dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"A-ahh _mianhae…eomma~"_

Siwon tersenyum malu saat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Dan semakin tersenyum lebar kala melihat _yeoja_ dihadapannya juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

Itu adalah _yeoja_ yang ia temui 5 tahun yang lalu dipanti asuhan, ia tak menyangka akan kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis yang masih tetap imut itu.

"Cha, Siwon-ah, Sungmin-ah. Satu bulan lagi kalian akan segera bertunangan."

Kemana senyum itu? Yang terlihat dari bibir tipi situ kini hanya senyum kaku yang terkesan dipaksakan.

.

.

Flashback end

.

Siwon menggeram tertahan saat luapan kemarahan telah sampai diubun-ubunnya. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan, takdirlah yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan erat matanya, ingin sejenak membuang jauh pikiran _negative_ yang selalu hadir dipikirannya.

.

.

"Memories"

.

.

_Siang itu, matahari bersinar terik. Seorang yeoja manis duduk termenung disebuah bangku taman menunggu seseorang. Rasa dingin dipipinya mengejutkannya, saat ia menoleh satu cone eskrim stroberi tertangkap indera penglihatannya._

"_Gomawo…" ujar sang yeoja dengan manja sembari menerima eskrim tersebut._

"_Hanya begitu saja?" Goda seorang namja yang telah memberikannya eskrim itu. Sang yeoja hanya mendecih, namun kemudian mengecup singkat pipi sang namja._

"_Kenapa hanya dipipi, Min?"_

_Lee Sungmin langsung menoyor pipi sang namja saat pertanyaan menggoda kembali keluar dari bibir tebal namja-nya. Kemudian tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir keduanya sebelum kemudian sama-sama menikmati eskrim dengan rasa favorit mereka masing-masing itu._

_._

"_Kui Xian…" panggil Sungmin setelah lama saling terdiam._

"_Ne?"_

"_Aku dijodohkan."_

_**DEG**_

_Senyum menawan yang semula terpatri indah dibibir Kui Xian seketika memudar saat mendengar kalimat sederhana -namun berdampak besar bagi dirinya- dari mulut yeoja yang ia cintai._

"_Benarkah?" Nada yang terkesan datar itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya._

"_Hm..dia anak teman bisnis Appa."_

"_Pasti dia anak orang kaya."_

"_Tentu saja."_

_Seketika Kui Xian menatap tak percaya mendengar jawaban lantang dari bibir yeoja-nya. Apa Sungmin senang dijodohkan dengan pria anak orang kaya itu?_

"_Tt-tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak mencintainya." Sepenuhnya Kui Xian tahu tentang itu, namun bila mengingat posisinya yang 'hanya' seorang supir pribadi dirumah keluarga Lee, bukan tidak mungkin jika Tuan Lee menolak mentah-mentah kehadirannya sebagai seseorang yang ingin meminang anak semata wayangnya._

"_Kui Xian!"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Cepatlah melamarku sebelum orang kaya itu mendahuluimu..ne?"_

_Kui Xian hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengacak gemas rambut panjang itu setelah mendengar kalimat polos dari bibir Sungmin._

_._

.

TES

Setetes airmata jatuh begitu saja melewati pipi _chubby_ Sungmin saat bayangan bersama seseorang yang amat dicintainya terlintas kembali dipikirannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

"Memories"

.

.

Alunan lagu dari penyanyi _ballad _senior sekaligus favoritnya, Sung Si Kyung, menemani kejenuhan Kyuhyun dalam menunggu rambu lalu lintas yang masih menyala dengan lampu merah, untuk berganti dengan warna hijau. Didalam _Audy sport_ berwarna hitam itu, pikiran Kyuhyun terpusat pada mimpinya tadi malam. Memang bukan kali pertamanya ia mengalami mimpi seperti itu, namun kali ini seperti ada dorongan untuk Kyuhyun mencari tahu ada apa dibalik mimpi itu. Ya, dia harus mencari tahu.

_Tiiinnn…tiiinnn…_

Suara nyaring dari klakson kendaraan yang berada dibelakang mobilnya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar, dilihatnya kemacetan kecil terjadi akibat acara melamunnya.

"Aiiissshhh~ tidak sabar sekali!" omelnya seraya bersiap untuk menekan pedal gas dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian mobilnya segera melaju membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

.

Kyuhyun melambatkan kecepatan mobilnya kala sampai disuatu tempat yang ditujunya. Dan semakin melambat kala ia melihat _siluet_ seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tidak, hanya diketahuinya. Karena mereka belum sampai tahap perkenalan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggiran taman itu. Ya, taman yang terletak dipusat kota _Seoul _dan kemarin dijadikan tempat ia _syuting_ untuk _Music Video_-nya. Seperti biasa taman itu selalu dipenuhi lautan manusia yang sedang menikmati pagi mereka, dan Kyuhyun tidak seceroboh itu untuk datang kehadapan _yeoja_ bermata foxy diseberangnya. Ia seorang _public figure_, turun dari mobil tanpa memasang alat penyamaran tentu saja akan membuat ia susah.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat tak bisa leluasa melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

.

Lama Kyuhyun dalam posisi seperti itu, memandangi paras _yeoja_ kelinci yang tengah menikmati paginya dengan satu _cone_ eskrim. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat _yeoja_ itu merengut lucu mendapati _cone_ eskrim-nya telah kosong. Diedarkan pandangannya saat _yeoja_ itu seperti memanggil-manggil seseorang. "Kim _Ahjussi._" Kyuhyun ingat, itu adalah panggilan untuk seseorang yang menemani _yeoja_ itu kemarin. Tapi, kemana dia?

_Tokkk…tokkk…_

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ia sudah akan marah sebelum mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orang yang tengah dicari _yeoja_ manis diseberang sana.

Tanpa bepikir dua kali Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya, didapatinya wajah panik Kim _Ahjussi_, membuat Kyuhyun juga memasang wajah panik dan bertanya.

"_Ahjussi, waeyo_?"

"Aa-anda…ah Tuan maaf mengganggu."

Kim _Ahjussi _yang merasa tidak enak mengganggu _privasi_ Kyuhyun, akan segera pergi sebelum Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja ada apa?"

"Ngg…ban mobil saya bocor, dan saya berniat untuk mencari bengkel terdekat disini. Tapi saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan Nona muda sendirian…" ujar Kim _Ahjussi_ seraya menunjuk pada _yeoja _manis yang tengah duduk dibangku taman itu. "Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin menitipkan Nona Sungmin dimobil anda selama saya pergi kebengkel. Bisakah?" lanjutnya dengan raut tak enak, bagaimanapun sosok yang dimintai bantuan olehnya itu adalah seorang _public figure_. Tapi Kim _Ahjussi_ tak punya pilihan lain, semua orang yang ada disini terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing hingga tak menghiraukannya. Hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang terlihat peduli.

Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan koneksinya, ia masih mencerna dengan baik apa arti dari ucapan Kim _Ahjussi_. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk begitu saja.

"Benarkah?" seakan tak percaya, Kim _Ahjussi_ masih berusaha meyakinkan pemuda dihadapannya.

."Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk manis dalam keheningan tanpa ada sedikitpun percakapan. Hanya jantung mereka seperti berlomba untuk mencapai titik yang lebih kencang. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan itu mengumpat lirih dan terus menghembuskan nafas, gugup. Sedangkan _yeoja_ disampingnya tak menyadari sedikitpun dengan keadaan jantungnya, namun karena merasa tidak nyaman ia berinisiatif membuka percakapan mereka. "Ngg…_Jeosonghamnida_. Kim _Ahjussi _sudah lancang pada anda, Tuan—"

"_Gwaenchana_."

**DEG**

Sungmin terhenyak, dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat mendengar suara itu. Ya Tuhan…

"Kau…Sung-min kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, ia sempat mendengar nama itu dari Kim _Ahjussi_.

Sungmin masih melotot dengan pandangan kosong, namun tersirat keterkejutan disana, membuat Kyuhyun menyatukan alis heran.

"Kk-kau...?"

Sungmin tak bisa mempercayai ini, mata _foxy_-nya tengah dilapisi cairan bening yang siap turun kapan saja. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya mecoba menggapai wajah seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Kyuhyun diam mematung melihatnya, jujur ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan _yeoja_ manis dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba gerak tangan Sungmin berhenti sebelum mencapai wajah tampan itu. Sungmin memasang senyum mirisnya dan segera menghapus cairan bening yang telah lolos melewati pipi _chubby_-nya. "_Jeosonghamnida_…" lirihnya meminta maaf.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun membeo, tak mengerti dengan apa sebenarnya terjadi dengan _yeoja_ manis ini.

"_Ommo~_ GaemGyu!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba saat mendengar _ringtone_ dari _handphone_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang terkejut membuat ia urung mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya,"_Nn-ne_?"

"Ya Tuhan…kau juga penggemar GaemGyu? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dengan kata-kata dari bibir ber-_shape_ 'M' itu. "Hm, yeah…begitulah."

Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, dengan raut kaku dan pasrahnya.

.

.

"Tuan…" panggil Sungmin setelah kebersamaan mereka kembali diliputi keheningan.

Kyuhyun agak risih mendengar panggilan itu, namun dengan sopan ia menjawab. "_Ne_?"

"Suaramu begitu mirip dengannya…"

**DEG**

"Ss-siapa?"

"Seseorang yang telah banyak memberikan kenangan indah untukku."

Kyuhyun diam tak menaggapi, ada sedikit rasa iri yang menjurus ke perasaan cemburu mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Apa seseorang itu begitu berartinya bagi _yeoja_ manis disampingnya itu?

"Tapi aku tak tahu dia sekarang ada dimana…"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk kearah _foxy yeoja_ disampingnya. Seolah terbawa dalam perasaannya, Kyuhyun tak berkedip menatap mata bulat bening itu. Sayang sekali tak ada cahaya disana, hanya ada tatapan kesedihan yang membuat siapa saja ikut terjerumus didalamnya.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah _fangirl _dari GaemGyu!" seru Sungmin kembali, _mood-_nya berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik. "Aku suka semua lagunya…"

Kyuhyun bersorak senang dalam hati namun ia masih bertahan dalam posisi diamnya, menunggu dan mendengar semua ucapan dari mulut _yeoja_ manis dihadapannya. "Dan kau tahu?" Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Suara GaemGyu juga mengingatkanku pada dia yang telah lama menghilang…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong~ Hehehe xD

Ada yg masi inget fic ini? *reader : NGGAKKK!*

Review-nya berkurang ya? Knapa, ceritanya gak menarik ya? Atau bahasa sayanya yg kurang dipahami?

Itulah knapa saya butuh review, buat meningkatkan tulisan saya biar lebih baik

Chap ini pasti ngebosenin karena banyak flashback-nya, moga gak bikin bingung.. :D

.

.

Special thanks to :

SujuKyu || choKyulate || lyaSiBum || sholania. Dinara || KMS kyuminshiper || nurichan4 || Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki || Vhentea || chiikyumin || amalia || dessykyumin || Iam E. L. F and JOYer || jouley, peetz || Park Min Rin || Ayu Fitria II || Cho niche || Tiasicho || Cho Minyu.

Makasih buat saran dan kritiknya, selamat datang buat reader baru..dan makasih juga buat yang udah kasih selamat, moga kalian juga cepet-cepet nyusul xD

Maaf saya belum bisa bales satu-satu, kalo gak keberatan boleh saya minta lagi review-nya?

Gamsahamnida^^

.

Regard,

QMingKyutez137^^


End file.
